


Nymph

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hpcon_envy, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is taken from his work by a nymph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluestocking79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestocking79/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> This was written for the LJ community hpcon_envy and is an answer to bluestocking79’s prompt: _Okay... how about Severus and Luna, with a prompt of 'blowing bubbles'?_ I thank machshefa for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

The voice coming through the bedroom door rose in a high note that made Severus cringe at the sharpening pain behind his eyes. Another long, out-of-tune note reached his ears, taking Severus from his chair by the desk towards the source of his torture.

He entered the bedroom, scanning the room and noticing the empty tangle of bed sheets. Through the gap of another door, steam danced in the light that shadowed with movement ahead. Severus spied the nymph dancing to her own music amidst blowing bubbles. 

Luna turned, smiling at him. “Join me.”

Severus would never refuse his nymph.


End file.
